


Ghost Stories

by TAutorocker



Series: Ghost Stories [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Nolan | Ghost (She-Ra), OC, this probably won't get updated nearly as often as it should
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAutorocker/pseuds/TAutorocker
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Razz (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Ghost Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520234
Kudos: 2





	1. Season 1

Season 1 probably won't be that long. I've only got a few episodes planned as of now. I'll put links to each chapter hear.


	2. Razz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan lets off some steam, it just so happens that Adora's doing the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was Beta'd by someone whose work I really like, @ceruleanstorm. She also goes by Princess of Gayskull over on Tumblr. I can not recommend her enough. I especially like her She-Ra fic, She's God and I Found Her.

Razz

Nolan was going through a lot. The past few days had been very eventful, and he had absolutely nothing to do with them. In just a few days, Adora had left the Horde, she had discovered that she was some kind of god, and Catra had tazed her. (Invisibility cloaks work wonders for spying). What the hell?

Nolan was really confused by the fact that the first time he’d heard of his best friends in over 6 years was that the one he considered a sister tazed the other one. Needless to say, Nolan needed to clear his head. 

That was the reason he was walking in the woods. He was going to Madame Razz’s cottage. He needed someone to talk to, and Razz was all he had. She was there from the beginning, and the only one Nolan trusted with knowing that he was Ghost. If anyone could understand what he was going through, it would be her.

Nolan had made it to the cottage. 

**Nolan:** Razz? You there? I wanted to talk with you.

Nolan watched as the old woman walked out of her cottage, holding her broom.

**Razz:** Oh, Adam dearie! So glad to see you again! Please, come in, come in!

Nolan followed Razz into her little hut. He looked around, and then sat down. Nolan took his helmet off and took a deep breath.

**Nolan:** Thanks Razz. I really needed some time to cool down.

Nolan watched as Razz hurried around. She kept on taking things off of shelves, and throwing them on the floor wherever.

**Razz:** Almost perfect.

_ This was a whole new strange. _

**Nolan:** Uhh… 

**Razz:** Perfect! Time to get into position!

Madame Razz, then picked her broom, backed up, and started sweeping. Nolan got up and walked over to Razz.

**Nolan:** Uh, Razz? Everything alright?

Then, Nolan and Razz turned to the cottage’s “door.” They heard a loud branch snapping, and lots of rustling in the bushes.

Nolan quickly put his helmet and cape on, and pulled out his knives. Razz hustled over to the curtain that served as a door.

**Razz:** Oh, it’s time!

Nolan reached out to Razz.

**Nolan:** Razz wait! It might be a Horde soldier!

**Razz:** Don’t worry Adam, it is!

_ What? _

**Razz:** Just stay here, Razz can handle this!

Razz swept her way out of the door. She hummed a song. Nolan reached out his hand, but pulled it back.

_ Razz’s got this. She always knows what she’s doing. Hopefully. _

Nolan watched from behind the curtain. He saw a blonde woman come tumbling out of the woods. She looked incredibly familiar, but Nolan still couldn’t tell who she was.

Nolan heard a conversation between Razz and the blonde woman, though it was somewhat muffled.

**Razz:** Oh, Mara! Hel- so good- you again!

_ Mara? Did Razz know this person? Was this the same Mara that she was going on about? _

**Unknown Blonde:** I’m sorry, you must have me confused for someone else. My name’s Adora.

_ What? _

_ WHAT? _

**_WHAT?!_ **

Razz and Adora hear pots and pans fall over in the hut.

**Adora:** Is someone in there?

She seemed uneasy.

**Razz:** No need to worry, it’s just Loo-Kee. He’s always causing trouble when no one’s looking. Please come in!

Razz started pulling Adora to her cottage.

Nolan had stopped “venting,” and looked out at the curtain again. He whispered to himself.

**Nolan:** Why, why, why, why? Why are you bringing her in here?

Nolan looked around. He had sort of destroyed most of the possible hiding spots. Then he looked up.

**Nolan:** Of course.

Nolan climbed and jumped up to the hut’s ceiling. He was hanging on to the branches, and loose vines that practically made up the entire roof.

Razz walked in, Adora right behind her.

**Adora:** This place sure is… homey.

That was partly Nolan’s fault.

Razz didn’t even seem to notice Nolan was missing. She just began rummaging through her stuff, looking for something.

**Razz:** Loo-Kee? Where are you?

**Adora:** Ummm…

She had no room to judge. If Nolan remembered anything about Adora, it was that she had hundreds of imaginary friends back in the Horde. Nolan and Catra actually tried to keep a list, but there were just too many. (Also the Horde didn’t teach basic writing skills, so Catra did most of the work).

**Razz:** Ah, there you are!

Razz pulled out a fan with what looked like a small gremlin on the side.

**Adora:** Look, you must have me confused for someone else, why don’t I just leave and…

She couldn’t leave. Adora had found one of Nolan’s safe areas, she couldn’t go to the rebellion and tell them about it. Nolan thought fast. He dropped down and kicked the sword out of Adora’s hand. He then proceeded to put Adora in a choke-hold with a knife up to her throat. Maybe not the best course of action.

**Ghost:** Who are you!?

_ Dial it back a bit. _

**Ghost:** What are you doing here?!

_ That works too. _

**Adora:** Woah, woah! I don’t want any trouble!

Razz just continued to look through the piles of junk as if nothing had just happened.

**Razz:** Adam dearie, could you please help me find my broom?

_ Now’s not the best time. _

**Adora:** Your name’s Adam?

**Ghost:** N-

He thought for a minute. Nolan could use this. He pulled his knife away from Adora’s throat, and let her out of the choke-hold.

**Ghost:** Yes… But you can’t tell anyone! No one can know my real name!

_ Starting to get a bit cliché there Nolan. _

**Adora:** Then why are you telling me?

Nolan looked at Adora, then to Razz.

**Ghost:** If Razz trusts you, then I guess I do too.

Nolan stuck his hand out for a handshake. Adora just looked at him awkwardly. Nolan slowly put his hand back down.

**Adora:** So how do you two know each other?

**Ghost:** I don’t need to answer that.

_ So much for that handshake. _

**Razz:** Hurry up you two, we don’t have much time.

**Adora:** Where are you two going?

**Razz:** Mara, don’t you remember? We are picking berries today!

**Adora:** Uhh…

She looked at Nolan. The mask didn’t really convey any emotion.

**Ghost:** Come on then, let’s go... pick berries.

The way he said it was somewhat authoritative. More of an order, than a statement.

**Adora:** Yeah, sure.

Adora sounded nervous. How the hell was she nervous? When they were kids, if ever there was a problem with bullies, Adora would be standing right next to Nolan ready to fight kids twice their age and twice their height. 

…

**Adora:** How long have you been alone out here?

**Razz:** Ha, I am not alone! I have broom here! And Loo-Kee too, he’s always hiding.

Adora looked at Nolan.

**Adora:** And uh, you?

Nolan looked at Adora, wondering how much he should tell her.

**Ghost:** My whole life. 

_ That worked. _

The trio stepped out of the forest, into an opening. There was a large, ancient looking temple.

**Ghost:** What the…

**Adora:** This is a First Ones’ Ruin!

Nolan was getting uneasy.

**Ghost:** First Ones’ Ruin? What do you mean?

**Adora:** It’s a ruin left behind from the First Ones. They must have lived here. 

**Ghost:** First Ones?

**Razz:** They also have amazing berries!

Nolan and Adora looked up to see the old woman climbing the largest tower. How did she get up there?

**Ghost:** Razz!

**Adora:** Careful, you’re gonna fall!

Razz leaped up the ruin, setting off multiple traps along the way. Eventually she was too slow, and got electrocuted and fell down.

**Ghost:** Razz!

Nolan used his wrist-grapple, and flew up to Razz. He caught one of her arms, and Adora, SOMEHOW, managed to jump up and catch her other. They safely landed on the ground.

**Ghost:** You okay?

**Razz:** Oh Adam, so worrisome! 

Razz jumped out of their arms, and walked farther into the forest.

**Razz:** Come on, you two don’t even have any berries yet!

Razz started running, and disappeared.

**Adora:** Is she always like this?

**Ghost:** I don’t have to answer that… but yes, always.

Adora looked at Nolan and smiled. At least the lines of communication were starting to open up.They both ran into the forest after Razz.

… 

**Adora:** So, uh… what’s with the guns.

Adora pointed to Nolan’s hips and back.

**Ghost:** Oh, um.

Nolan knew Adora. More specifically, he knew that she had no problem hitting someone, but that she seemed to draw the line at killing. Nolan, however, had already crossed that line many times.

**Ghost:** They’re for the Horde.

Adora took a step back.

**Adora:** What?

_ Oh boy, here it came. _

**Ghost:** The Horde is destroying people’s lives out here. They need to be taught a lesson, they need to be taught fear. It may be harsh, but it’s what they deserve.

Adora still looked shocked. Nolan couldn’t blame her. He just told her, to her face, that he thought she deserved death.

**Ghost:** You seem different though.

**Adora:** What, me?

**Ghost:** I can tell that you used to be in the Horde. It’s in your eyes. You’re taken back by what I say. I’m guessing that you recently abandoned the Horde?

_ Smooth Nolan, real smooth. _

**Adora:** Is it that obvious?

Nolan was starting to have fun with this.

**Ghost:** You look like a fish out of water. It’s funny, if not unnerving.

**Adora:** Well what does that mean?

**Ghost:** I don’t entirely trust anyone from the Horde. Sure you left, but I have no idea what your intentions are.

**Adora:** Oh.

Nolan could tell Adora was starting to get upset. He couldn’t really blame her, seeing as he was basically devaluing her whole life.

**Ghost:** However, I have to admit it, you’re starting to grow on me.

Adora looked at Nolan and smiled. Nolan smiled back, not that she could see. Nolan stopped walking when he saw what was in front of him. Adora stopped too.

**Adora:** What is it?

Nolan pointed his finger.

**Ghost:** What you left.

Adora looked in front of her.

**Adora:** What?

It was a barren wasteland. No grass, no trees, nothing. The only sign of sentient life was the countless abandoned Horde tanks. It was like some kind of incredibly fucked up graveyard.

**Razz:** It’s the same old story, deary; wicked people destroy what they cannot control.

Adora turned around to look at Razz. Tears were clearly starting to form in her eyes.

**Adora:** They can’t just do this!

**Razz:** Once, the princesses would have protected us, these days-

**Ghost:** They’re too selfish to give a rat’s ass about anyone else!

Adora looked to Nolan. She didn’t know he felt that way about princesses.

**Ghost:** They act like we’re all in this together, but the second that they get hurt, they show how much they really care!

**Razz:** And meanwhile the princesses stay in their castles, protecting their own lands.

**Ghost:** You mean they protect themselves in their castles, they just so happen to protect the people in them. And guess what the Horde has been doing this whole time?

Nolan gestured to Razz.

**Razz:** The Horde creeps closer to victory everyday. You’re very like Mara was: brave, loyal, but afraid.

**Adora:** I’m not afraid.

Her answer was immediate.

**Ghost:** Heh, sure.

**Razz:** Deary, you run into the woods and ask the first old lady you find what to do. 

**Ghost:** You also decide to make friends with a dangerous vigilante that anyone in their right mind would know to avoid.

**Razz:** You need to stop waiting for someone to tell you what the right thing to do is. You’re a smart girl. What do you think?

Adora was speechless. So was Nolan. Razz was right, what did he think the right thing to do was? He thought it was fighting a one-man war against the Horde. But now? Now he saw what happened when you abandoned your allies, and left them to the dogs. He didn’t want to do that to anyone.

**Adora:** If there's one thing I know,

She looked at her desolate surroundings.

**Adora:** This is wrong.

She was right. Nolan knew she was right.

The trio heard a sudden whinny in the distance. Adora gasped.

**Adora:** Horsey!

**Razz:** Huh?

**Ghost:** Yeah, what?

The trio ran over to a cliff side. When they looked down, they saw a horse being tied by Horde soldiers.

**Ghost:** Does that horse have wings?

Adora looked to the horse, she looked to the Horde flag, she looked to Razz, then Ghost, then finally, her sword. She held it to her face.

**Ghost:** Adora?

**Adora:** For the honor of Grayskull!

_ Who? _

**Ghost:** Who?

Suddenly, a blinding light emerged from the sword. Adora glowed and disappeared into a ball of light. Even with the helmet, Nolan had to hold his arm up to block the light. When the glow stopped, Adora was gone. In her place stood-

**Ghost:** She-Ra!

(Oh wow, just gonna interrupt me like that, huh? Just wait for season 3 edgelord.)

Adora jumped into the pit. She cut “Horsey’s” net and set him free. She turned to the apparent leader.

**She-Ra:** Turn off your machines, and leave this place now!

_ Like that would work. _

Nolan pulled his rifle off his back, ready for if things get messy. Things always get messy.

**Horde Captain:** It’s the princess! Get her!

_ Yay, things got messy! _

Adora swung her sword at the Horde soldiers, easily knocking them down. One went to attack Adora from behind, but Nolan shot them down easily. Adora jumped up, cut off the barrel of a tank, and threw it at another tank. She threw her sword at another tank, and it just blew up.

She turned to the captain. He ran to a building, and pressed a button. A door opened, and Horde soldiers with shields came out. Those were annoying. Adora took several down easily, and even headbutted one. 

**Razz:** That’s my girl!

She jumped down, and pulled Adora’s sword out of the tank. Nolan slid down the cliffside, pulling his two revolvers from his hip. He fired at several soldiers, and blocked attacks with his wrist guard. Razz threw the sword to Adora, who caught it and used it to take out two more soldiers. Nolan threw a knife at a soldier behind Adora, and zipped it back to himself with his grapple.

Adora and Nolan turned to see Razz trying to take out a Horde soldier with “Broomie.”

**Razz:** Take that you great lump! Razzle-Dazzle!

Adora ran towards Razz, Nolan grappled behind.

**She-Ra:** Razz, no! You can’t be here. 

Before Adora and Nolan could get to Razz, Horsey came out of nowhere and stomped on the soldier.

**Ghost:** That works.

Horsey flew into the air, and celebrated. He didn’t notice that the Horde captain was charging a cannon. Luckily, Adora jumped in front of the cannon and cut the barrel off. That didn’t stop it from working however, and the captain fired a blast directly into Adora’s face.

**Ghost:** Adora!

**Razz:** Mara, dear!

Horsey kicked the captain from the cannon, and Razz ran over to Adora. She pulled out what looked like small pebbles. Nolan zipped over to Razz, to help with Adora. What he wasn’t expecting was for Razz to throw the pebbles on the ground in a blinding flash of light.

**Razz:** Razzle Dazzle!

Nolan was blinded as he flew towards Razz.

… 

Nolan got up and closed his eyes. They still hurt from the light, but it’s better than being dead. He looked over to see Razz and Horsey staring down at Adora’s unconscious body. A bit creepy, but he wasn’t one to judge. Nolan took his helmet off so that he could rub his eyes.

**Nolan:** Razz, is Adora gonna be okay?

**Razz:** Know worries Adam, my Mara is a tough one!

_ Who was this Mara? Why did Razz know her so well? Was she a family member? Were they in a relationship? Is Razz some kind of time-traveling god? Okay, probably not that last one. _

Adora started to groan and her eyes fluttered open. Nolan put his helmet back on. Adora woke to two faces very close to hers.

**Razz:** Hello dearie.

_ Dial it back Razz. _

Adora winced in pain.

**Razz:** Don’t worry dearie, you’ll be fine. I had a lovely conversation with Swift Wind while you were asleep.

_ Who? _

**Razz:** He wants you to know that he is very thankful that you came to his rescue.

**Adora:** Swift Wind?

**Ghost:** The horse? Really?

**Razz:** It’s what he prefers to be called. Also, he wanted to let you know that he thinks that “Horsey” is a stupid name.

**Ghost:** He’s not the only one.

Adora gave Ghost a dismissive glance. For such a “terrifying vigilante” he sure was annoying. He keeps making jokes like they were children.

**Razz:** How do you feel?

Nolan felt like shit. Adora felt the same way. Physically, at least.

**Adora:** I’m-I’m okay. I think I know what I need to do. If the princesses won’t defend Etheria, then I will.

_ Hell yeah. _

**Adora:** I need to get back to Brightmoon.

**Ghost:** I’m coming with you.

That took Adora by surprise.

**Adora:** I can only do so much with a couple of guns and a knife. If I want to help Brightmoon become better, I need someone I can trust. I trust you Adora. Guess that means that I trust the Rebellion too.

**Razz:** That’s the spirit you two! Now go save the world!

**Adora:** Will I ever see you again?

**Razz:** Dearie, you will always know where to find me.

Razz walked back into her cottage, mumbling something under her breath. Adora turned to the horse.

**Adora:** Any chance I could get a ride, Swift Wind?

The horse didn’t seem to care.

**Adora:** Please?

Still nothing.

Nolan pulled out a knife. Ten seconds later, Adora was riding on Swift Wind’s back, heading for Brightmoon. Nolan followed close behind, swinging from the trees.

… 

Nolan swung to the castle ceiling without being noticed. He heard an argument going on between Queen Angella and some loud child. He could tell he didn’t like her. He also saw a guy with a crop-top and a bow-and-arrow strapped to his back. 

_ Now he was cute. _

Nolan watched as Adora walked in. Not as Adora, but as She-Ra. Everyone was speechless. The loud child gestured to Adora.

**Loud Child** : Mom, this is-

**Queen Angella:** She-Ra.

_ Mom? Wait a minute, the queen knew who She-Ra was. How? Nolan only knew from Razz’s countless stories about her and Mara’s adventures. How old was the queen? _

**She-Ra:** Your majesty, I’ve come to pledge myself to the rebellion.

_ Good, good so far. _

**She-Ra:** But first, there’s something you should know.

There went Nolan’s hope that she would keep her identity a secret. Oh well, secret identities aren’t cut out for everyone.

Adora transformed back to herself in front of the queen. Everyone was gossiping amongst themselves. “The Horde Soldier,” “Horde,” “Traitor.” The loud child pulled Adora forward.

**Loud Child:** Mom, this is Adora.

Adora took a knee.

**Adora:** I know that you have no reason to trust me your majesty. I know that none of you have any reason to trust me. But I’ve seen firsthand the atrocities that the Horde has committed across Etheria.

Adora didn’t know the half of it.

**Adora:** And I’m ready to fight to stop them. If you simply gave me the chance, I know that I can help the Rebellion to turn the tide, and win the war against the Horde.

Adora raised her sword to the queen. The queen looked uncertain, scared. It was obvious that she wasn’t a monarch of war. She was a peacekeeper. She was completely out of her element, and had dwindling hope for the Rebellion’s victory. She took Adora’s sword.

**Queen Angella:** I know the legend of the First One’s warrior known as She-Ra.

_ Wait a minute, it was a well known legend? Nolan really needed to get out more. _

**Queen Angella:** They said that when we needed her most, she would return to light our darkest hour. I only ever believed her to be a myth. And yet her you are, in the uniform of a Horde soldier no less.

_ That was fair. _

**Queen Angella:** You would pledge to stand with us, to fight with us against those you once served?

Nolan hadn’t thought about that. The Horde hadn’t been his home for a long time, but he assumed that his old friends were still there. Kyle, Lonnie, Rogelio, that cute guy with green hair that once gave him an extra ration bar. And Catra… 

_ Would he fight Catra? She wouldn’t know it was him, but he would. He’d know that he was fighting someone he used to call sister. Maybe she’ll change her mind. Nolan was sure that if he and Adora worked together, they’d be able to break through to Catra. And hell, why stop at Catra? He could liberate every cadet from the Horde. He could give the little ones the childhood he never had. This was the right choice to make. He was sure of it. _

Adora took a deep breath. It was obvious that this was a hard decision for her to make as well.

**Adora:** Yes, I pledge to fight beside you, and to bring an end to the Horde.

_ Hell yeah. _

The queen turned to the loud child.

**Queen Angella:** Glimmer. You would vouch for her, and take responsibility for her actions?

_ So that’s what her name was. Nolan still prefered “loud child.” He thought it was much more fitting. _

**Glimmer:** Yes, absolutely.

**Queen Angella:** Then rise, She-Ra. Princess of Power. The Rebellion accepts you, and your allegiance. May you serve us well in our time of need.

She handed the sword back to Adora. Adora was shocked. Everyone cheered for her. She obviously wasn’t expecting things to go so smoothly. She didn’t need to worry, Nolan was about to make things a lot worse.

As Glimmer and the cute guy embraced Adora in a hug, Nolan dropped down in the middle of the room. Everyone went silent. They knew who he was, he might as well just get it over with. 

He saw a soldier run towards him. She had a broadsword, and a helmet with what appeared to be a falcon on it.

**Falcon Soldier:** Everyone stand back!

Nolan looked to Adora. She gave him a reassuring nod. She believed in him. 

Nolan raised his hands in the air.

**Ghost:** I do not come as an enemy. I come as an ally.

**Falcon Soldier:** Surrender now! I will not hesitate to use force.

Nolan sighed. He took off his cape and hood. He removed all three of his guns and his two knives.

**Ghost:** I am unarmed. I simply ask for a chance to speak.

The Falcon Soldier looked to the queen. She gave an assuring nod, and the soldier lowered her sword. 

Nolan walked towards the queen, hands still in the air. He only lowered them when he reached the throne's steps and kneeled.

**Ghost:** My queen, you know who I am.

The queen was very obviously trying to keep calm, even though she had a serious look on her face.

**Queen Angella:** Yes, I do. You are the Ghost. A wanderer who is said to attack innocent villages and leave none left.

Oh so Adora got to be a messiah in her myth, but Nolan was accused of genocide?

**Ghost:** That is just rumor, none of it is true. I strike in villages where the Horde attacks. I save as many as I can, and deal with as many Horde soldiers as I can. I admit that I have killed, but I am no murderer. I come to you now as a sign of good faith. My only request is that you forgive me, and allow me to join the Rebellion.

There was murmuring among the crowd. “Murder,” “Cold Blooded,” Monster.” He had heard it all before.

**Queen Angella:** Why should I let you join, when you refuse to show even your face. 

_ She had him there. _

**Ghost:** Even with my face you would not know me, but I understand your hesitation. I will not show my face, but I promise to give my heart, and soul, and the rest of my body to the Rebellion. I offer you everything but my face.

The queen mauled it over. She had every right to be suspicious, and Nolan knew it. Hell, he didn’t even blame her.

**Adora:** Your majesty, if I may interject.

Everyone turned their attention to Adora. What was she doing?

**Adora:** I know that my word currently means very little, but I will vouch for him. Ghost is no enemy, and he will give everything to your cause.

Nolan was about to cry, if not for the intense pressure he was under right now. The queen looked back at him. He couldn’t tell, but Nolan thought he saw a small smirk in the queen’s mouth. 

**Queen Angella:** Do you promise to give your all to the rebellion. To fight for us, and help us when we need it.

Nolan lifted his head.

**Ghost:** I do.

The queen looked to Adora, then back to Nolan. She wasn’t entirely sure of her decision, but she did believe it was the right thing to do.

**Queen Angella:** Then rise, Ghost, ally to the Rebellion, and a companion of She-Ra.

“Companion of She-Ra?” Nolan liked the sound of that. 

Nolan rose to his feet, a new confidence filling him. He looked to Adora. She was smiling. He decided to give her a thumbs up. Glimmer looked annoyed. It was obvious she didn’t trust him. He couldn’t really blame her, but that didn’t stop him from not liking her. He looked to the archer. He just looked confused. Nolan clicked his tongue, winked, and did a finger gun at him. Now the archer was blushing.

Nolan walked over to his stuff and put it on. He looked to Adora, and gave her another thumbs up. He looked to the queen and gave her a salute. Lastly, he looked to the Falcon Soldier, and gave her a head nod. She looked very annoyed with him, but still returned the nod. Nolan shot a wrist hook, and went flying out of the room. He could have sworn he heard glimmer say, “Why him?” as he left. He didn’t care though. 

He just gained an alliance with the Rebellion, and had reconnected with one of his oldest friends. If things were going this well for him and Adora, he could only imagine how well things were going for Catra.


	3. Princess Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan goes to the All Princess Ball, and things just escalate

Princess Prom

Nolan didn’t see Adora much the next few days. He was off working with rebels in the field, and making sure civilians were safe. However, once and awhile, they’d see each other at the castle and run to meet each other. Their hangouts usually consisted of just training and talking. Nolan found out that the archer’s name was Bow. He also found out that Adora had been seeing Catra on the battlefield. 

It was worrying, to be completely honest. He always believed Catra to be the most clear headed. He honestly thought that she would leave long before Adora did. But she never did. In fact, she was promoted to force captain of all things. But Nolan didn’t worry. He’s always believed in Catra, and he always would.

One day, Adora ran over to him, yelling his name.

**Adora:** Hey, Ghost! Over here!

**Ghost:** Adora, hey.

Adora ran over to Nolan.

**Adora:** Listen, can you help me with something?

Something? What the heck did Adora need help with?

**Ghost:** Sure, what is it?

**Adora:** Do you know what Princess Prom is?

What?

**Ghost:** Qué?

**Adora:** Princess Prom, the All Princess Ball?

**Ghost:** Oh, that. Actually I’ve been wanting to talk to you about that.

**Adora:** Great, does everyone know about it except me?

**Ghost:** Well it’s kind of hard to forget about something when the queen hand delivers you a letter to said event.

**Adora:** What?! You were invited!

**Ghost:** Yeah… 

**Adora:** But you’re not even a princess… I think.

**Ghost:** No, I’m not. What I am is a soldier. Just as Princess Frosta has heard of you becoming She-Ra, she has heard of my feats as Ghost. Even before I joined the Rebellion, townspeople knew who I was and spread stories of me helping their villages. It just so happened that the much darker myths became more popular. But now that I’m with the Rebellion, those myths have been dismissed.

**Adora:** That still doesn’t explain the invite.

**Ghost:** I am an efficient soldier on the battlefield. I follow orders as instructed, and do my best to protect the people. The princess didn’t invite me as a guest, she invited me to work security detail.

Oh.

**Adora:** Oh… Well, do you have any plans for it?

**Ghost:** If I ever get a break, my plan is to meet and talk with the princess. Hopefully, I can convince her to join us in our fight against the Horde.

**Adora:** Oh.

**Ghost:** What?

**Adora:** It’s just that that was my plan.

**Ghost:** Why worry yourself?

That surprised Adora.

**Adora:** What?

 **Ghost:** You’ve been traveling all over Etheria, trying to convince princesses to join our cause. You deserve a chance to relax. Use the prom as some time to yourself. I’ll take over for tonight.

**Adora:** Relaxing was never really my thing.

**Ghost:** Fine, then just don’t work yourself too hard, okay?

That was a tough promise to make. Adora couldn’t just “take it easy.” She always needed to be alert. What help could she be, if she wasn’t always actively trying to get the princesses to join the alliance?

**Adora:** Alright, I guess.

**Ghost:** Now go get prepared. If your invite was as long as mine, you have a lot of preparing to do.

**Adora:** Okay, see you there.

With that, Adora ran off to her room. Nolan was now alone.

**Ghost:** Now, what am I going to wear?

Nolan pulled the invitation scroll out of his pocket. He looked through it. He wasn’t allowed to bring his own weapons. He’d only be allowed his grapple hooks and one of the spears the Kingdom of Snow’s Guard’s used. He also couldn’t wear his cloak and suit, seeing as he wasn’t trusted with invisibility. No worries, he could just rent a tux with his helmet.

… 

**Ghost:** What do you mean I can’t shop here?

Nolan was dealing with a very difficult store associate.

**Rental Associate:** I’m sorry sir, but we don’t do business with known psychopaths. If you have a problem with it, you can talk with my manager.

This associate sounded like they were dead inside.

**Ghost:** Is your manager here?

**Rental Associate:** No, but I can give you her work number. It’s past her calling time however. If you call tomorrow around 3:00, she should be available.

**Ghost:** It’s 3:30!

**Rental Associate:** Sorry sir, there’s nothing I can do.

Well there goes that plan.

Nolan was now back in the castle, walking to Adora’s room. Maybe she had a dress he could borrow. Oh who was he kidding, Adora didn’t even know what a dress was.

**Queen Angella:** Ghost, is that you?

The queen had noticed him. Guess he wasn’t the only one walking down the halls. 

**Ghost:** Yes, it’s me.

**Queen Angella:** What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be preparing for the Princess Prom? 

How did she know about that?

**Ghost:** I would be, but I don’t seem to have anything to wear. My invitation said no combat armor, but that’s about all I own. Unless you counted a rag as clothing.

The queen mauled this over. What was she thinking?

**Queen Angella:** I might have something, follow me.

Nolan did as instructed. He wandered what she had planned. Did she have a dress? A suit? Did the queen own a suit? He bet she had a suit.

They reached the queen’s quarters.

**Queen Angella:** Wait here.

The queen went into her room, and came out a few minutes later. She was holding a suit protector.

**Queen Angella:** This was my husbands, King Micah.

The king?!

**Ghost:** My queen, I can not accept this. I’m sure that it is a very personal item that you don’t want to get ruined. You shouldn’t trust me with it.

**Queen Angella:** The ball is a place of peace and neutrality. Fighting is strictly against the rules. Even so, I trust you enough not to ruin it. This is not up for debate, I’m ordering you to take this suit.

Well now he didn’t have much of a choice, did he.

**Ghost:** Thank you, your majesty. I promise to take great care of it.

Nolan took the suit and left for his “house.”

… 

Nolan climbed into the hollowed tree he called home. It wasn’t much, but it was cozy. He took his helmet, cape and gloves off. He then opened up the suit protector.

**Nolan:** Wow.

The suit looked amazing. It was white, with a golden vest, a purple tie, and a pink collar. It was a definite change from the greys and blacks that made up almost all of Nolan’s clothes, but it was also an improvement.

Maybe this “Princess Prom” would actually be fun. Nolan needed a break just as much as Adora did, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He put the suit on, then his helmet. All things considered, he thought he looked pretty good. Nolan was ready to flirt with guys and make sure no one dies.

… 

Nolan walked into the front entrance. He made sure to only come with his grapples, not wanting to cause a fuss at the front desk. He had been given his surprisingly big guard staff. How did they get anything done carrying these gigantic pieces of actual ice around? 

The prom had yet to start, so Nolan walked over to Princess Frosta, wanting to make a good first impression. She was going over the food with the chefs.

**Princess Frosta:** No no no! Twelve to a plate! If I have to do it myself I will, but could you please at least try?!

The chef she was talking to ran off crying. This was off to a great start.

**Ghost:** Your highness, I come here under the ancient rules of hospitality. I understand my purpose is to keep peace, but to not evoke any conflict myself. I am at your command.

Nolan kneeled in front of her. He really needed to make a good first impression. Considering how all of the other princesses were very much afraid of him, Nolan couldn’t risk making a bad first impression. This night had to go off without a hitch.

**Princess Frosta:** Under the rules of hospitality, the Kingdom of Snows welcomes you. We trust that there will be no conflict tonight, and that you will do your best to keep the peace. You may rise.

Nolan stood up.

**Princess Frosta:** Please familiarize yourself with the castle. You will be patrolling it, so it is important you know it’s layout. If you see conflict, do your best to put an end to it. Peacefully, or otherwise. Is that clear?

For an 11 year old, she was surprisingly intense.

**Ghost:** Yes, your majesty.

**Princess Frosta:** In that case, welcome to the All Princess Ball.

… 

Nolan spent a good amount of time familiarizing himself with the castle. By the time the party started, Nolan knew where each bathroom was, the location of the runestone, where every kitchen was, and the safety bunkers for if things got out of hand. Safe to say, Nolan was so ready for this ball.

Nolan saw Adora walk in with Glimmer. She looked tense.

**Ghost:** Adora! There you are.

Adora turned her head to Nolan. Glimmer was looking off at something else, who knows what.

**Adora:** Oh, hey Ghost. You look good.

**Ghost:** You too. Did the Queen give you something to wear too?

What? Angella gave Ghost something to wear? Why? How?

**Adora:** What?

**Ghost:** Never mind, I’m glad to see you here. You’ve been so busy getting Princess to join the alliance, I’d say you’ve earned a break.

Adora chuckled nervously.

**Adora:** Yeah, well, a don’t really have the best track record when it comes to breaks.

Oh, right. Nolan clenched his fist. He had heard about what happened at Mystacore, he was just upset that he wasn’t there. For Shadow Weaver to manipulate Adora like that, even after she’s left the Horde. It enraged Nolan.

**Ghost:** Well anyways, you should probably go say hi to the princess.

**Adora:** Good idea! Come on Glimmer!

**Glimmer:** Huh-

Adora pulled Glimmer with her, catching the loud child off guard.

Adora stopped in front of the princess and bowed her head. Nolan didn’t see her face when she looked up, but he heard what she said, high-tech helmet and all. 

**Adora:** That’s the princess? But she’s like, ten!

Nolan facepalmed. Goddammit Adora.

**Frosta:** I’m eleven and three quarters.

Well, so much for HER first impression.

**Glimmer:** Revered hostess, we come into your hall under the ancient rules of hospitality.Bringing greetings from Brightmoon, and She-Ra the legendary Princess of Power.

Please, save this loud child.

**Princess Frosta:** You’re welcome in the Kingdom of Snows under the ancient rules of hospitality. Leave conflict at the door, and please enjoy the ball.

Here's to hoping they heard that last part. Nolan was under strict orders; If any conflict was to urise, he was to deal with it. If that meant having to detain his best friend, so be it.

Adora bowed again.

**Adora:** Thank you your mah-

Adora was ushered off by the guards. It was clear that she had made a terrible first impression. Her only hope now was to smooth things over later. Adora was talking with Glimmer now, Nolan walked over to them. He smacked Adora on the back off the head.

**Ghost:** What was that?

**Adora:** Neither of you thought to mention that she was a little kid?

**Glimmer:** You did all of that research, and you didn’t figure that out?

**Ghost:** I was sort of busy being here, and making sure that the ball was ready to go.

This wasn’t going well at all.

**Glimmer:** You know what, it’s fine. We can save this.

**Ghost:** Agreed. You need to find her later, and smooth things over with her. 

**Glimmer:** However… 

**Ghost:** However?

**Glimmer:** The ball is long enough for you to talk to her later. Now come on, we’ve got a party to enjoy!

Glimmer grabbed Adora’s hand and pulled her off.

There went Nolan’s plan. Oh well, Glimmer was right. Besides, Adora really needed a break, an actual break. This ball could be a good chance for her to have fun and mingle. Hell, Nolan could use some of that himself.

Nolan walked over to the orderves table. There was a tall prince, asking the chef about the deviled eggs.

**Prince:** Wait, so these weren’t going to be baby chicks.

The chef looked dead inside. Nolan was familiar with the look.

**Chef:** No your majesty, all eggs used are completely unfertilized. The only animals that were harmed were the ones used for meat.

**Prince:** Oh, cool! Man, I wonder how the chickens do that, decide which egg gets to be a baby, and which doesn't. Do you know?

The prince looked to see that the chef had left to who knows where.

**Prince:** Hello? Helloooo? Huh, well they probably had something cooking.

Nolan walked up to the prince. He needed something to do, and talking to some random hot guy was the perfect distraction.

**Ghost:** You know, the best way to eat those is with a little bit of salt. Not many people know that, they all think that you're good with some paprika.

The prince turned to Nolan, and looked down at him. God, he was tall.

**Prince:** Whoa, are you a robot?!

Finally, someone who didn’t know who Nolan was.

**Ghost:** Actually, this is a helmet. It lets me see through almost anything.

**Prince:** Really! How many fingers am I holding behind my back.

Nolan was loving this.

**Ghost:** Hmmm, my all seeing mask says… three!

The tall prince was completely awestruck.

**Prince:** Oh my gods! You can see through me! That’s so cool!

Nolan and the prince both laughed, Nolan stuck his hand out for a handshake.

**Ghost:** People call me Ghost.

The prince’s laughter disappeared.

**Prince:** Ghost?

Oh great, here it comes.

The prince stepped back, and then quickly walked away.

**Prince:** Uh, I just remembered that I have a… thing, with some friends. Bye!

Well, at least he tried not to hurt Nolan’s feelings. Most people just slapped his helmet and ran off yelling, “Monster! Freak! Murderer! Someone please help me!” They were right of course, but it still hurt.

Nolan looked around. There wasn’t really much to do, except keep patrolling. He walked towards the front entrance, making sure everything was okay. He saw Adora with a crying Glimmer on one of the balconies, but that wasn’t really his business.

Then, Nolan heard trumpets blowing. Another guest had arrived. Nolan looked to the entrance. Who else was arriving? Nolan had a list of every attending Prince, Princess, and plus-one. There were no more planned-

Oh.

Oh no.

**Steward:** Announcing the arrival of Princess Scorpia, and her companion, Catra of the Magicats.

Nolan rushed up to Adora. She was still staring from a balcony.

**Ghost:** Adora, it’s

**Adora:** I noticed. We have to stop her.

**Ghost:** I have a plan, we just need to stay… Adora?

Nolan turned to see that Adora had made a sprint for Scorpia and Catra.

Dang it Adora, you can’t just run in headfirst! Nolan watched from the balcony as Adora confronted Catra and Scorpia. Honestly, if they just talked this would have been over so much sooner.

… 

Nolan kept a close eye on Catra and Adora. He could have helped Glimmer with Scorpia, but: A, he didn’t like Glimmer, and B, It’s Scorpia. She couldn’t lie to save her life.

Then the dance came. Oh Etheria, the dance. Nolan had seen Adora and Catra be clueless, hopeless romantics back in the Horde and that was when they were all barely ten. Now, they were basically flirting, and neither of them seemed to have any idea. It was almost adorable, if it wasn’t so unbearable.

Nolan would’ve joined in the dance, but he didn’t think it was a good idea. He only ever knew what dancing was because of Razz, and her “dancing” left much to be desired.

Nolan was so lost in thought, that he hadn’t noticed that the music had stopped. Adora was under ice, Frosta standing in front of her, Catra looking smug as she always did. 

**Frosta:** She-Ra, Princess of Power; you have made a fool of, and completely disrespected the ancient rules of hospitality. Your invitation to the all princess ball has been revoked, and your rebellion is no longer welcomed in the Kingdom of Snows.

And then there was a quake. A quake that shook the entirety of Frosta’s castle. Nolan looked at the support pillars. They had all been blown off. Pieces of ice were falling from the- PIECES OF ICE WERE FALLING!

Nolan jumped and saved a royal guest. He hooked Netossa around her arm, and pulled her away. He pulled the tall prince out, and ended up dipping him. It was very awkward. And hot, it was also very hot.

**Ghost:** Can you help get people to safety?

**Prince:** What?

**Ghost:** Can you help get people to safety?! I need to stop the ice from falling, can you help people evacuate?!

**Prince:** Yes!

Nolan stopped dipping him, and grappled away.

**Ghost:** Then go!

He caught a large piece, and swung it into a wall. He was almost crushed by a piece, but was able to crack it with the staff into smaller pieces that then hit the ground below. Nolan swung over to a wall and hung there.

This was too much. Nolan couldn’t keep this up for much longer. He was beginning to get-

… 

Nolan woke up. He looked around. He was in a Brightmoon healing room. He felt his head, his helmet was off! He looked to a nearby table, and saw it, quickly putting it on. That ended up being a mistake when he got a huge headache. He heard a door open. He saw Queen Angella walk in, followed by a woman with black hair.

**Angella:** I really wish that you would tell me more about these “healing” spells.

So this woman was a sorceress?

**Sorcerer:** All you need to know is that they work. Come on Angella, have faith in your sister.

Sister?

**Ghost:** Excuse me, what happened?

Angella and the woman turned to look at Nolan. They were clearly surprised that he was awake.

**Sorcerer:** Oh, you’re awake. I see that you’ve found your helmet.

Nolan blushed a bit under his helmet.

**Ghost:** I wear it for a reason, just promise not to tell anyone.

The Sorcerer looked to the queen. She nodded.

**Sorcerer:** Seeing as how you’ve been a valuable asset to the Rebellion, I guess that I can forget what I saw.

That worked for Nolan,

**Angella:** Castaspella, will you please fill Ghost in on current events. I have an urgent meeting to attend to.

Nolan watched as the queen left. She was clearly upset by something, but what? Wait a minute, what had happened? Nolan had been at the ball, and then… Adora!

Nolan jumped up, and grabbed Castaspella by her arms.

**Ghost:** Where’s Adora?!

**Castaspella:** Adora is fine. She was able to make it out of the ball unharmed.

Nolan sighed. That was a relief, at least.

**Castaspella:** However, Princess Glimmer and Bow were captured… by the Horde Force Captain named Catra.

What? No, Catra wouldn’t, she wouldn’t. Would she?

Nolan winced, he had a massive headache. Castaspella helped him back on to the healing table.

**Ghost:** What happened?

**Castaspella:** I young man brought you to us. He said that he watched you get hit by a large block of ice, and fall to the ground. When he lifted the ice off of you, you were unconscious. He brought you to me, in Mystacore. I did what I could, and then had you transferred here. You should be back to fighting shape in a few days.

Nolan jumped off of the table, and leaned against a wall.

**Ghost:** You said that Princess Glimmer and Bow were captured. Is Adora planning a rescue mission?

Castaspella hesitated to tell him.

**Castaspella:** Yes.

Nolan walked for the door, making it clear that she wouldn’t stop him.

**Ghost:** Then I better be back to fighting shape in a few minutes.

With that, Nolan walked out the door, and fell on his face. Castaspella helped him up.

**Ghost:** Thank you… Could you please take me to where the planning is taking place?

Castaspella snickered, and helped Nolan to the war room.

**Castaspella:** By the way, and I know this may not be the best time, but what sweater size do you wear?

What?

**Ghost:** What’s a sweater?

Castaspella stopped dead in her tracks. She actually started tearing up.

**Castaspella:** You have had such a rough life.

Nolan didn’t need the reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the "Tall Prince" is not Adam. He comes in later.


End file.
